


Дневник Лорда Экзара Куна

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, ФБ и ЗФБ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Краткое содержание: о чем думал Лорд Экзар Кун, когда в его явинском храме поселились повстанцы. В качестве подопытных упоминаются Лея Органа, Шира Бри, Люк Скайуокер.Вбоквелл к макси "Выполняйте указания службы техподдержки".Работа написана на ФБ-2017, команда Star Wars.
Kudos: 19





	Дневник Лорда Экзара Куна

_3996 год от момента смерти. Опыт №54, фаза 1, день 216._  
Закончил базовое дублирование храма силовыми структурами. Первая фаза эксперимента подходит к концу. Домедитировался: в коридорах мерещатся посторонние разумные.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза восстановления, день 1._  
Они не мерещатся! Ко мне прилетели гости, и притом очень много. Как это я пропустил? Слишком вдумчивые эксперименты – это зло. Мог бы не заметить и не успеть задержать.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза восстановления, день 2._  
Подслушивал разговоры гостей. Они решили тут поселиться. Нет, они действительно решили тут поселиться. Прямо в храме. Считают, что здесь их уж точно не найдут. В чем-то они правы: даже самый дотошный идиот не предположит, что у меня на Явине кто-то поселится по собственной воле.  
Гости называют себя «Альянс за восстановление Республики». Это что же, ее уже успели разнести? Хатт, сколько я всего пропустил…  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза восстановления, день 3._  
Гости прониклись великолепием явинской фауны. Еще бы. Она в свое время и мне доставила пару неприятных минут. А ведь я ее потом немало совершенствовал…  
Открыл пару вентиляционных отводков в стенах храма, чтобы змеям и паукам было удобнее проникать внутрь. Для повышения тонуса и морального духа гостей.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза восстановления, день 4._  
Они называют мой храм своей базой!  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза восстановления, день 7._  
Пригнали дополнительную технику. Кажется, это малые корабли. Интересно повиражила конструкторская мысль за прошедшие тысячелетия.  
Все еще подслушивал разговоры гостей. В головы пока не лез: неспортивно. В Галактике, оказывается, Империя! Не пойму: то ли радоваться за более удачливого коллегу, то ли злиться, что не моя… Склоняюсь к последнему.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза восстановления, день 11._  
Среди гостей одаренная. Судя по ауре, то ли отрезана от Силы, то ли с детства под щитами. Хаттовы джедаи все еще любят калечить беспомощных. Надо будет посмотреть поподробнее.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза восстановления, день 12._  
Одаренная все-таки в щитах, а не отрезана. Щиты прочные, подопытная дергается. Всё равно ведь освобожу! Будет интересно задействовать ее во второй фазе эксперимента.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 1._  
Эти гости плохо на меня влияют. Забросил научную работу, подслушиваю чужие разговоры, лазаю по чужим телам и занимаюсь прочими вещами, которые так любят стереотипные призраки ситхов из джедайских страшилок для юнлингов. Сегодня вспоминал, как вселяться в посторонних разумных. Занял тело пьяного техника, получил кучу интереснейших сведений о механизмах Альянса. Чинил крестокрыл пьяным техником. Меня отловили, сделали внушение и отправили на гауптвахту. Меня! Лорда ситхов! Сижу и предаюсь экзистенциальному восторгу. Такого в моей жизни еще не было.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 1 (позднее)._  
Сидеть на гауптвахте оказалось не менее скучно, чем в карцере дантуинского Анклава. Вспомнил падаванские годы и стыренные голокроны. Удрал из техника, оставив его объясняться с охраной. Кажется, меня приняли за белую горячку. Как неоригинально!  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 2._  
Трое разумных шептались о том, что в моем храме просто обязаны быть сокровища. Великолепная мысль! Непременно будут. Но позже. Если я сейчас сманю всех гостей искать клады, то потом буду стоять над их хладными трупами и думать, какой я идиот, что не стал растягивать удовольствие.  
Чтобы отвлечься от заманчивых мыслей, препарировал болотную змею. Занимательная проблема: почему у нее две головы и как она заползла внутрь храма, если в открытые мной отверстия пролезет только одна? Упорно не помню такой живности в родных джунглях. Это что, тоже я создавал? Видимо, и у призраков иногда бывает белая горячка…  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 5._  
Все еще выпутываю одаренную из щитов. Хатт, их что, во внутриутробном состоянии накладывали? Это ж надо – так заморочиться…  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2, день 1._  
Ко мне забрел первый подопытный! Ушел из казарменной части здания, где поселились гости, и навестил меня. Жаль, неодаренный. Удалось протестировать только самые основы модели. Что-то точно сработало: объект полчаса пытался войти в стену. Спасибо ему за энтузиазм! Я его даже не трону. Ну… в смысле, не буду мешать уползти.  
Если удастся создать на базе храма масштабную версию голокрона, способную к изменению внутреннего пространства согласно требованиям хранителя и взаимодействующую с пользователем, это будет прорыв.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2, день 1 (позднее)._  
Этот кретин заблудился! Я планировал использовать его позднее, а он ухитрился совершенно самостоятельно заблудиться в коридорах и закономерно сдох, вляпавшись в ядовитого паука. Так мои гости слишком быстро кончатся. Закрыл лишние вентиляционные отводки. А то покусают еще кого-нибудь нужного. Ту же одаренную, к примеру.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2, день 16._  
Модель уверенно работает. При активации нужных силовых узоров внутреннее пространство храма стабильно меняется по указаниям хранителя (меня). Выявился жирный минус: как и любой артефакт голокронного типа, такая модель при включении тянет энергию из пользователя. Подопытные из числа гостей послушно блуждают по интерактивному лабиринту, но быстро дохнут от истощения. Скорее всего, дело в их неодаренности: голокроны изначально не рассчитаны на таких пользователей. Использовать ли в опыте ценную одаренную? Сначала рассчитаю примерную математическую модель расхода ее энергии.  
За три недели израсходовал десять объектов. Надо временно прекратить эксперименты, чтобы не насторожить гостей подозрительно большими потерями.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 1._  
Пока что высокую смертность списывают на агрессивную фауну. Додумались ставить в коридорах герметичные переборки для защиты от… меня, наверное. На всякий случай начал усиливать мысли руководства гостей о том, что здесь очень удобно прятаться.  
Одаренная опасается: слишком много смертей. Не бойся, хорошая моя, я тебя до последнего не трону всерьез. Качественные подопытные должны быть многоразовыми.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 2._  
Залез в охранника, вышел в голонет. Оказывается, Орден разогнали! Те же эмоции, что и с Империей. Нет, ну почему без меня-то?!  
В процессе повышения образовательного уровня спровоцировал информационную атаку на сервера гостей. Что поделать, ледоруб из меня всегда был паршивый.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 6._  
Руководство гостей решило, что это был намеренный слив информации врагу. Что-то у них там не взлетело из-за той атаки. Теперь доступ в голонет только через связистов: опасаются шпионов.  
У одаренной еще и ментальные закладки есть. Запрограммированное поведение в определенных ситуациях, сложная система триггеров. Менталистика все же шагнула вперед за эти тысячелетия. Обожаю.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 8._  
Еще один потенциальный подопытный пошел погулять по коридорам. Сам! И так же сам надышался газами, не выветрившимися из подвалов с опыта №49. Не то чтобы он был особенно ценен, но я-то планировал снизить уровень смертности в храме! Ненавижу, когда разумные умирают на моей территории без моего в том непосредственного участия.  
Никак не добьюсь приемлемого уровня расхода энергии для одаренной без полного снятия щитов. Кажется, придется задействовать ее в эксперименте не раньше, чем те будут полностью разрушены.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 11._  
Прилетела еще одна одаренная. Эта обученная! И, судя по тому, как дергается, историю она учила. Замечательно: будет возможность тестировать модель на среднестатистическом пользователе. Как стандарт она незаменима: темная, потенциал чуть выше среднего, обучена умеренно, но в Силе уже не путается. Интересно, что она здесь забыла? Знает ведь, куда прилетела, но удирать не спешит. Приятно боится.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 13._  
Одаренная №2 часто обо мне думает. Ментальные щиты у нее слабые, но проникнуть в голову незаметно пока не дают. Ничего, это дело времени.  
  
 _3996 год. Временный перерыв в опытах, день 14._  
Одаренная №1 сбежала! Хатт нар шебс, на секунду отвернулся – а эта зараза уже улетела по какому-то особо важному поручению! Нет, не спорю, одаренные хорошо справляются с опасными миссиями. Но, во-первых, она заблокирована и не может пользоваться Силой. А во-вторых, это моя одаренная!  
От огорчения повел себя стереотипно: заманил в заброшенную часть храма невинную жертву (повстанец-пилот, 1 шт.) и забил молниями. Никакого удовольствия. Чувствую себя отрицательным персонажем из назидательных сказок для будущих джедаев. Обозлился вконец, откачал пилота, стер память и отправил домой. Надеюсь, не заблудится.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №55, фаза 1, день 1._  
Выявилась еще одна интереснейшая тема для исследования. Насколько я помню, никто и никогда не изучал, как влияет на психику неодаренных и слабоодаренных длительное проживание практически в гробнице Лорда. Если про одаренных кое-что еще есть, то здесь – широчайшее поле для наблюдений! Правда, требуется исключительная чистота эксперимента и репрезентативная выборка. Временно заморозил опыт №54. Чтоб никто не вляпался в предварительные элементы интерактивного пространства, заблокировал все переборки, ведущие в необитаемую часть храма. Почему-то это очень перепугало гостей. Странные люди. О них же забочусь!  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №55, фаза 1, день 6._  
К гостям прибыло подкрепление. Замечательно. Не то чтобы у меня кончались подопытные: ситхи-ученые обычно бережливы. Тем не менее, вторая порция не помешает.  
Крутился вокруг вновь прибывших, подслушивал разговоры. Нынешней Империей правит ситх! Послать ему, что ли, поздравительную открытку? Как одному из немногих, добившихся успеха? С приглашением вместе отметить сие достижение! Нет, наверняка ведь моих повстанцев разгонит…  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №55, фаза 1, день 8._  
Вторую неделю наблюдаю за неодаренными. Как не хватает высшего психологического! Могу только отследить, что изменения относительно нормы есть. Ожидал повышения агрессивности – не проявилось. И что я в свое время психологией не занимался?.. Ах да, я Империю строил. Уважительная причина.  
Одаренная №2 ведет дневник. Про меня! Описывает незатейливым шифром, что, как, с кем и сколько раз я делал. Половина случаев ко мне вообще не относится. С трудом удержался от того, чтобы кое-что подправить и дописать. Сбежит ведь, как пить дать сбежит…  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №55, фаза 1, день 11._  
Еще один идиот полез исследовать мой храм на предмет тайных ходов, кладов и прочих романтических прелестей жизни. В процессе он забрался в помещения, пострадавшие от бомбардировки, и попал под обвал. И эти разумные еще обижаются, что я блокирую переборки в коридорах!  
Вспомнил юность и явился пострадавшему, предложив ему исцеление в обмен на переход на Темную Сторону. Наверное, из меня получился хороший подражатель Лорда Надда. Увы, но все мои старания остались бесплодны: этот кретин был неодаренным. Пришлось лечить безвозмездно. Занимательный опыт: ему очень интересно раздробило кости обломками перекрытий.  
Под конец залез к пострадавшему в голову и выяснил, что веду себя, как джедай. Хатт. Пришлось слегка подправить ему память. Теперь этот тип считает, что его лечила розовая твилечка с щупальцами из неподобающих мест. Главное, чтобы его товарищи не полезли искать прекрасную деву. Или прекрасный спайс.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №55, фаза 1, день 15._  
Опыт №55 перевожу в фоновый режим: не хватает знаний о психологии неодаренных. Хатт нар шебс!  
Зато достроил математическую модель расхода энергии на поддержку голокронообразного пространства для среднестатистического неодаренного. Кое-что подправить – и можно запускать объекты. Может, теперь будут дохнуть помедленнее.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 1._  
Результат определенно есть: среднее время выживания неодаренного в интерактивном лабиринте увеличилось с 1,5 до 1,8 часов. Стоит начать рассчитывать аналогичную модель для одаренного объекта. Не дергайся, темная, это еще нескоро будет.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 4._  
Снижал уровень тревожности подопытных. Еще не хватало, чтобы они отсюда удрали! Одаренная №2 беспокоится. Умная девочка.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 8._  
Вернулась одаренная №1! Да еще и с подкреплением. Приволокла еще одного одаренного, на сей раз мужского пола. Чтобы не путаться в записях (как в описании опыта №19), буду называть их исключительно по номерам. Так вот, №3 тоже весь в щитах, но у него они уже растрескались. Видимо, жил в более суровых условиях, и Сила рвалась наружу, защищать носителя. Интересно, он сможет самостоятельно сломать щиты?  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 9._  
У моих любимых повстанцев сплошная беготня и суета: на них собираются напасть. Мобилизовал все свои ментальные возможности, убеждая не удирать, а защищаться. Теперь крепят оборону. Сидел на военном совете, забравшись в тело одного из секретарей. Судя по разговорам и ментальным образам, им угрожает большой круглый шарик с дыркой посередине. Большего не понял: обсуждали грядущий бой люди, далекие от техники. Для спасения они планируют запустить в оную дырку протонную торпеду. Как ни странно, неприличные ассоциации возникли только у меня, остальные были убийственно серьезны.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 10._  
Сидел в трансе восприятия: иначе отслеживать происходящее за пределами планеты не получалось. Хатт, эта штука действительно большая. Это что, новый спутник Явина? Для тестирования возможностей дестабилизации звездной системы? Впрочем, я зря сужу остальных по себе. Скорее всего, просто оружие.  
А еще на борту этой штуки Лорд. С одной стороны, плохо: наверняка разгонит моих повстанцев. С другой – будет хоть с кем обсудить последние достижения Темной Стороны.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 10 (позднее)._  
Они все-таки ее взорвали! Вандалы. Наверняка с помощью этой штуки можно было творить интереснейшие вещи. Лорд выжил: видимо, воспользовался вакуумными щитами Силы. Но настроение у него сейчас должно быть ни к хатту, а значит, вероятность нашей увлекательной научной дискуссии стремится к нулю.  
№3 расколол собственные щиты. Взрывал вражеский объект, потянулся к Силе в процессе – так и получилось. Возникшее в результате эхо смертей смахнуло ему обломки щитов, большую часть ментальных закладок и чуть не слизало остатки мозгов. Везучий мальчишка. Кто ж такой потенциал блокировал-то? Его учить надо! Хм… взять, что ли, в аппрентисы? Так ведь сдохнет…  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 12._  
Подслушивал разговоры руководства повстанцев. Они называют №3 джедаем! Вот этого мальчишку с отчетливой предрасположенностью к Тьме, мечту любого Лорда?! Лазал по головам, проверял, не поменялись ли местами понятия «ситх» и «джедай». Не поменялись.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 13._  
У умных людей мысли сходятся: №2 тоже решила взять №3 в аппрентисы. Опекает, защищает, прочищает мозги от светлой пропаганды. Учить, правда, пока не начала. Интересно, а ей не приходило в голову, что на такого перспективного мальчишку могут найтись иные претенденты?  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 18._  
Тестировал голокронообразное пространство еще раз. Выяснил еще одну причину смертности неодаренных: их разум не рассчитан на такую ширину информационного канала. При моделировании изменения геометрии коридоров идет постоянный обмен пакетами с мозгом пользователя, и объем проходящей информации превышает пропускную способность разумов подавляющего большинства неодаренных. Системная ошибка, обидно. Придется ставить ограничение на включение интерактивного пространства по уровню Силы. Впрочем, этот объект продержался почти 3 часа. Хороший результат.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 18 (позднее)._  
№3 полез спасать моего предыдущего подопытного. Наконец-то смог протестировать модель на живом одаренном! Правда, в щадящем режиме: только изменение геометрии коридоров. При превышении порогового значения уровня Силы энергозатраты пользователя резко падают. Что радует еще больше, уровень этот незначительно превышает средний для ситхов моего времени. А вот информационный поток придется снижать, выдержать его объективно тяжело.  
А еще он решил вытаскивать хладный труп предыдущего подопытного. Очень непрактично.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 18 (еще позднее)._  
Защита разума одаренной №2 недостаточна. Одно легкое ментальное воздействие – и она полезла спасать №3 безо всякой подготовки! Мельчают нынче темные… Впрочем, ее неблагоразумный поступок дал мне прекрасную возможность понаблюдать автоматическое распределение потоков подпитки артефакта от двух пользователей одновременно. И экстренно его править, чтобы выжили оба. Пригодятся.  
А с терентатеком – неплохая идея. Правда, ему будет здесь слишком тесно, но если выпустить в коридоры что-нибудь более мобильное… Надо будет обдумать.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 19._  
№2 и №3 скооперировались и разрабатывают план по тотальной эвакуации базы с Явина. Ну-ну. Отрадно, конечно, видеть, что современным одаренным не чуждо чувство самосохранения, но кто ж вам даст-то?  
Совсем забросил щиты №1. Пора срочно исправляться.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 21._  
№2 и №3 ходят по начальству и пытаются пропихнуть свои разработки. Залез в тело какой-то из повстанческих начальниц и объяснил №3, почему его план бесперспективен. Увы, он так и не понял юмора ситуации.  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 22._  
Один из элементов энергетических щитов №1 способствует фильтрации нежелательных силовых потоков! Если это вставить в мою разработку голокронообразного пространства и переконфигурировать на защиту ментального поля…  
  
 _3996 год. Опыт №54, фаза 2(1), день 25._  
Наука – это зло. Я понял это еще тогда, когда из исследовательского интереса полез в гробницу Лорда Надда. Пока я рассчитывал ментальные фильтры для своего изобретения, №2 и №3 преспокойно улетели! Только и успел, что ручкой им помахать на прощанье. Конечно, для №3 будет лучше учиться у живого Лорда (а тот вряд ли пропустит этакое дарование). Но, хатт, я слишком ситх, чтобы быть альтруистом!  
Срочно пора заканчивать с щитами №1 и оценивать ее потенциал. Она должна остаться на Явине: иначе кто же будет испытывать мое изобретение? А Лорду хватит и одного аппрентиса.


End file.
